You or Him?
by Lethien
Summary: Courtney gets invited to Disneyland by Gwen and it turns out the two guys she has had a soft spot for, are there! Will she be able to get over her breakup and move on or will she give HIM a second chance? (set after TDAS) I'm sorry this is my first story. Don't judge cx


You or Him?

_**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Total Drama characters. If I did then I wouldn't still be living in a one story house. **_

Courtney's phone rang loudly and she picked it up with a huff. "Hello?"

"COURTNEY!" shouted Gwen. "It's so nice to hear your voice again!" Courtney rolled her eyes and laughed. "Okay okay Gwen, how much money do you need?" Courtney asked playfully. Gwen giggled, "You underestimate me. Anyway Duncan and I were wondering if you wanted to come to Disneyland with us." Courtney snickered, "First of all why are you going to Disneyland?! It's for kids! And second of all are you sure Duncan had anything to do with this agreement?" she said with her eyebrow quirked.

"Uh… Even if he said no, you're still coming," said Gwen stubbornly. "Okay then!" said Courtney, "but when is it?" she asked suddenly.

"Today! I driving to Duncan's right now to pick him up."

"Be ashamed young lady! It's terrible to talk and drive at the same time!" Courtney said mimicking her mom.

"I heard that!" said her mom from downstairs. Courtney laughed "Anyway, I'm free today but good thing Duncan lives half an hour away or else you two would be walking in on my black hole of a room," said Courtney with a tinkling laugh. Gwen giggled along with Courtney, and then said "Okay, see you in an hour then!"

Courtney stuffed her textbooks into the shelves and quickly made her bed, smoothing out the wrinkles. She walked into her bathroom and applied eyeliner until it looked perfect. She also brushed her chocolate hair and put on some flowing white pant with black combat boots. Courtney pulled on a sky-blue tee-shirt with a silver knit sweater over it.

Suddenly Courtney remembered something that she wanted to ask Gwen so she dialed the goth's phone number. Someone picked up on the other end. "Hey Gwen, can we bring Cody?" asked Courtney.

A very masculine voice exclaimed, "Courtney!?"

"Oh hello Duncan!" said the cheery girl, "do you mind passing me to Gwen?" There was a shocked silence but Duncan quickly recovered.

"Why should I?" he sneered. Courtney sighed and rolled her eyes as Gwen fought Duncan for a phone. The phone beeped but Courtney didn't ask what happened. "Hi Courtney! Again," said a breathless Gwen.

"Hey! Um, well I was wondering if Cody could come with us to Disneyland?" said Courtney. There was a pause. "Since when do you like Cody?" teased Gwen.

"Since World Tour," was the dark skinned girl's reply. Courtney heard a sharp intake of breath and she suddenly looked horrified at the dreaded three words that she had just uttered.

Courtney and Gwen had made a pact to stop talking about World Tour and all the hard times while they were suffering in All Stars. Courtney had just broken the pact. "Gwen! I'm so sorry! I know that you and Duncan kissed because it was _true_ love and I shouldn't have been so upset," Courtney looked down to her lap sadly, "If would have been wrong for me to keep you guys away from each other," Courtney could imagine Gwen smiling forgivingly on the other line. Gwen laughed it off, "You know you're on speaker phone right?" she giggled. Courtney looked murderous. "_Anyway,"_ Gwen said playfully, "of course Cody can come because I know how important he is to you," she said slyly.

"Gwen, don't you _dare_ get it into your gothic head that I'm dating Cody. He's like a little brother," Courtney's voice broke for a second but she quickly recovered. She heard Duncan grumbling in the background, "I bet pipsqueak can't even handle the teacup ride." Courtney heard Gwen give a sharp 'shut up'.

"Okay Courtney we're in your driveway so come on out!" said Gwen happily as she finished chastising Duncan. Courtney raced downstairs with her hair billowing. While she was grabbing some money, Courtney's mom said, "I hear your going with your friends somewhere?"

"Yeah we're going to Disneyland." Courtney's mother looked skeptical. "Well then, be back at a reasonably time," she said. "Oh and Courtney-!"

_SLAM! _Courtney shut the door without hearing her mother. "Those pants are see-through," she said to Courtney who was no longer there.

Outside was a black pick-up truck with graffiti swirls decorating the sides. Both Duncan and Gwen had shown their artistic abilities on that piece. Courtney jumped into the back since there was no more room inside the actual truck. She then slid the back window open so she could talk to Gwen.

When they got to Cody's house his eyes were only on the beautiful mocha haired girl. Gwen giggled at this but Duncan just scowled angrily at the boy. Gwen quickly noticed this and frowned. Even though they weren't together anymore, Gwen was still friends with Duncan and felt a little _protective_ for him.

"H-Hey Courtney," Cody stuttered in a perverted way as he stared through the see-through pants at the thong that was underneath. Courtney followed his eyes downwards and she quickly flick Cody and frowned. This was going to be a long ride.

By the time they had reached Disneyland, Duncan was boiling over with fury and the sight of Courtney and Cody together. They had been laughing and blushing together the whole car ride. Duncan's anger only increased when Courtney paid for herself _and_ Cody.

The group made a bee-line towards the Indiana Jones ride which was surprisingly not very crowded. "Oh, Cody?" Courtney asked with a pink tinge on her face but she quickly regained her previous self, "Since I only have your home phone number, do you mind giving me your personal one?" Courtney blushed again and tucked her hair behind her ear. Duncan looked like he had just been thrown of Mount Everest. Cody however could _not_ have been happier in all his life. Courtney wrote down Cody's number on the back of her hand after he had told her.

Gwen noticed Duncan's twisted face as he grimaced at Cody and pulled the punk away from the others. "Duncan, I know you still like Courtney," Gwen looked at him with a pitying as she talked, "but you broke her heart and I—I don't think she's coming back to you…" Gwen fumbled with her skirt after saying the heart wrenching words. Her expression soon turned to soft adoration as her gaze traveled to the couple behind Duncan. Courtney was hugging Cody and his head rested on her should as he contentedly breathed in her peach and cherry blossom perfume. Cody sighed in love-struck happiness.

Duncan was about to turn towards the direction Gwen was looking at but she quickly diverted his attention to the empty car on the ride's tracks. Duncan and Gwen got into the car and the brunettes followed suit. To Courtney, Cody was just a… friend or at least that's what she thought.

Inside the ride were dark caverns and echoing evil laughs. When they came to the point where the "boulder" was about to flatten them, Cody screamed in terror and hugged Courtney while she laughed softly. Duncan looked over his shoulder at Cody with a look of hatred.

There were drops and turns and stunning effects, most of them making Cody whimper in terror. Those were Courtney's favorite parts because that was when Cody hugged her..

When they all got out of the car and into the afternoon light, they decided to get something to eat. Each of them got a caramel apple except for Courtney who had used all her money on admission. Cody, being the nice guy he is, shared his apple with her. The two blushed as they both bit into the apple at the same time. Courtney pulled away and looked to the ground with red heat searing across her face. Duncan's eyes narrowed to slits and this time Courtney saw him, she saw the teal orbs glaring at Cody with loathing and… jealousy? 'He deserves it anyway,' thought Courtney bitterly, 'It's not like he's the only one who's been hurt before.'

Gwen hated to see Duncan this way so she walked over to the seething punk. Her lashes fluttered as she said, "Duncan…Let's go somewhere quiet," Gwen held his arm and led him away, under the shade of the trees. Duncan looked into the mysterious dark eyes in front of him. But before he could speak, she pressed her lips against his and wrapped her arms around his neck. The trees swayed and golden sunlight drifted around the couple and time slowed down, their hearts beat like the hoof thuds of the wild horses. Shock pooled into Duncan's eyes as she deepened the kiss. Finally she pulled away and her eyes sparkled as she looked up at him. "Gwen, I can't do this." Duncan said with grief heavy in his heart. He left Gwen sadly but she just smiled at the retreating boy. She could wait.

Courtney's heart, however, was broken all over again after seeing the passionate kiss. She ran, she ran far away and locked herself inside of a women's restroom stall while crying herself dry. Luckily no one else was in the lavatory so when Cody came to comfort her, there wouldn't be any uncomfortable excuses to passersby's. Courtney hugged Cody tightly while she whimpered. Cody couldn't help but feel the fury welling up inside of him.


End file.
